


Sleep talk

by Leggy_AragornsElf



Series: Sleep Talk [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a softie but can be sarcastic, M/M, Snowball Fight, Stiles sleep talks, Too Fluffy to be true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggy_AragornsElf/pseuds/Leggy_AragornsElf
Summary: Beacon Hills is covered with snow leaving Stiles and Derek at the Loft alone. (I still don't know what Stiles is doing at the Loft and why he can't go home but fanfics don't need explaining right? *Weak nervous laugh*)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. Enjoy :))

"So the snow really isn't stopping." Stiles states, closing the curtain in disappointment. He waits for Derek to say something but said person seems to be occupied with the book in hand or just didn't wish to make conversation. Typical Derek.

Stiles takes a seat near the fire as the room seemed much cooler than it had been when he had come here this morning to help Derek find more about witches. The internet seemed to be filled with information which distracted them from the sudden heavy snowfall that had started in the whole of Beacon Hills. Or maybe Derek's cheekbones and abs and biceps and (stop!) were the centre of all distractions in Stiles' case but no one talks about it cause, see, his crush on Derek which probably began the day of 'this is private property' is known to ONLY Stiles. Strictly. And he wishes to keep it that way. Cause who wouldn't fall for Sourwolf. He hoped (and prayed!) it was just an infatuation but it grew into a lot more, thanks to the closeness he shared with Derek where they saved each others asses (didn't Stiles wish they did a lot more things that involved asses), helped each other and Scott and practically everyone in Beacon Hills together. 

Stiles' ringtone interrupted his train of thoughts. It was his Dad.

"Hey dad. When is this snowstorm gonna stop I reall-"  
"What?"  
"For how long?"  
"Whaaa...you're kidding right??!!"  
"I hate my life. Bye."

Stiles hung up his phone to face Derek looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So..you heard my dad. Could I maybe crash at your place till this snowstorm is over?"

"Yeah." Derek said, going back to reading his book. What other choice did he have? He couldn't kick him out in that weather? Could he?

"Okay roomie, what we eating, where am I sleeping-"

"Whatever's in the fridge and you're on the couch."

"The couch? What? Is that how you treat a guest around here?! A bed wo-"

"If you haven't looked around there is only one room with a bed which obviously I'm gonna sleep on." Derek said cutting him off while making his way to the kitchen. Maybe he could kick him out.

He returned in about 5 minutes with pizza, sandwiches and two cans of soda.

"Pizza!" Stiles squealed and took the pizza from Derek with the cheesiest smile. An involuntary smile came on to Derek face which he quickly hide by taking a bite of his sandwich. They ate in silence much to Derek's delight.

"Let me wash these since you heated them." Stiles said, taking his and Derek's plates to the kitchen. Derek went back to reading his book. After what seemed like 10 minutes when Stiles still hadn't returned, Derek wanted to punch him self in the face. But right after he'd killed Stiles.

He ran up to his bedroom to find Stiles lying on the bed.

"So yeah I'm already sleeping here so maybe you would like to take the couch. You will? Thanks. Goodnight Derek."

"Get out of my bedroom Stiles." Derek growled.

"Okay Sourwolf, first, the growling isn't threatening anymore and second, I'm already comfortable here. So go sleep elsewhere." Stiles said rolling onto his shoulder.

"Stiles, I won't hesitate to throw you out in this cold at this time. So get off my bed!" Derek warned.

"That's the worst you could do?" Stiles said, shutting his eyes as if he didn't want to be a part of this conversation anymore.

Stiles felt as though he had won and a satisfied smile came on to his face. He felt the other side of the bed dip and the comforter being pulled off him. He got up in one swift movement.

"What are you doing?" Stiles exclaimed, looking at Derek who lay on the other side of the bed, wearing the satisfied smile Stiles once wore.

"Sleeping," Derek said turning to face away from Stiles.

Stiles just sat there looking at Derek. With a lot of hesitation he somehow lay on his side. Two could play a game. It took about an hour for him to finally sleep.

But Derek needed more than an hour. Derek expected Stiles to admit defeat and sleep on the couch instead. But Stiles never failed to surprise the Alpha.

"Kiss me already you idiot." A voice mumbled behind Derek forcing him to look, wide eyed, at a smiling Stiles. His eyes were shut and he looked like he was asleep. 

"C'meeree cutie." He continued, his smile widening. 

Derek just stared at him. Stiles' sleep talked AND had dreams about kissing someone. 

"That was better than I imagined and I have been imagining this for what seems like since the first time the sun rose-" a sigh left his mouth. 

"You can shut me up like that more often when I talk a lot." He mumbled again. Derek tried to suppress his laughter. He hid his face in the blanket so that his laughter didn't wake Stiles up. Gosh this kid had the hots for Lydia to no limits.

Derek laughed till what seemed forever before sleep finally overtook him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning!" Stiles said drawing the curtain of Derek's bedroom hoping that sunlight would spoil Derek's sleep. Unfortunately the only thing that greeted him was snow. Everywhere.

He let out a sigh of annoyance and turned to find a sleeping Derek. He looked peaceful with a small smile on his face. Stiles couldn't look away from the sight of Derek looking genuinely happy. He looked at him for a while (not stared, not admired, just looked okay?!) before he made his way to the bathroom. When he came out Derek wasn't in the room. 

"50," Derek counted as he did his routine push-ups. He couldn't go for his morning run due to the yet terrible weather. By the looks of it, it was gonna last a long time. Probably 3-4 days. Which meant 3-4 days with Stiles. Damn his life. He went on till a 127 when he felt Stiles' presence behind him. 

"What?" He asked getting up and turning around to face Stiles.

"Uhh..you want breakfast?" Stiles blunt out. 

"Unless you don't burn anything, you are free to use the kitchen." Derek said going back to continuing his work out.

Stiles hurried out, his heart still beating quite fast.

About half an hour later when the smell of good food reached Derek, he suddenly realised how hungry he was. He put his shirt back on and went to the kitchen where Stiles had laid out two plates with sausages and toast.

Derek rushed to his plate and dug in hurriedly. Stiles looked back at him from where he was cleaning up.

"That hungry?" Stiles asked, not looking at him anymore but his shoulders shook in a way that indicated that he was laughing.

"This is better then I imagined." Derek said as he watched Stiles freeze. A smirk crept on to his face as Stiles looked back at him not able to meet his eyes.

"I uh...better call my dad and stuff." Stiles mumbled as he hurried out of the kitchen.

Derek went back to eating, proud of shutting up a smart mouth like Stiles.

On finishing, he wondered where Stiles was. Maybe he shouldn't have brought up the dream. He found Stiles standing on one of the steps of the stairs, staring at his cell phone screen.

"Stiles?" Derek called out.

Stiles didn't respond.

"Earth to Stiles!" Derek yelled causing Stiles's head to shoot up but his leg somehow slipped off the step causing him to come crashing down, head first, screaming all the way. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, rushing to him and helping him up.

"No, I'm not okay! I might have a concussion or something!" Stiles yelled.

He touched his head and let out a yell of pain. Derek directed Stiles towards the bedroom to lay him down.

"Couldn't you have used your werewolf senses or something!" He complained, as Derek lay him on the bed. 

"I was far away Stiles. Also I was shocked to see you fall suddenly. How can you be so clumsy?" Derek exclaimed.

"Well I was forever clumsy so deal with it!" He replied, rubbing the part of his head that hurt.

"Just sleep, you hit your head real hard." Derek said, putting the blanket on Stiles.

In about 2 minutes, Stiles was fast asleep and the loft was covered in it's usual silence. Derek sat in the chair near the bed, reading the book he was reading earlier. It was this really exaggerated werewolf novel where werewolves had all these super long claws and more hair than real wolves which just made Derek laugh. And that's why he read it. It had the cliché vampire versus werewolf plot in which-

"I would lick that tattoo off your back!" 

Derek stared at a sleeping Stiles in horror. Did this guy have such dreams all the time? He really needs to get a hold on himself, Derek thought as he walked out the room in a hurry before he could hear anything else, with a small smile plastered on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"It's 10-"

"Only 2 hours!"

"-in the night."

"Oh. Who tells time like that sourwolf?"

"It was better when you were sleeping. Here eat some thing." Derek said, handing Stiles a plate of Mac and cheese.

"Aww caring-wolf." Stiles said, taking a big spoon full of food.

"So what did you do today? I hope you didn't watch me sleep!" Stiles asked between bites.

"As interesting and tempting that sounds, no I didn't watch you sleep. I finished a novel and tried to get the snow out of the road which was of no use as it's blocked again."

"Maybe I'll help you tomorrow and with my expertise we might be able to clear the road and finally get out of here!" Stiles claimed.

"Yeah sure. Now if you don't mind I really need to sleep so scoot to your side." Derek said getting up from his chair.

"Oh it's my side now." Stiles said wiping off fake tears which just made Derek's eyes roll.

Stiles kept the plate on the table near the bedside and made space for Derek.

Derek lay down and instantly felt sleep overtaking him until,

"You do know I slept all day and I'm not at all sleepy right?" A voice disturbed the silence.

"Shut up Stiles."

Various bed dipping in different positions later,

"Stop wiggling around Stiles!"

Many more above mentions later,

"Stiles don't make me kick you out of the bed."

Uncomfortable thoughts later,

"Stiles I can feel you thinking! Just go to sleep."

An hour and many more uncomfortable thoughts later,

"You are like my personal superhero." Stiles' voice filled the air.

Derek turned to face to Stiles who's eyes were shut and his lips were curved in the slightest hint of a smile which Derek couldn't help but imitate.


	4. Chapter 4

When Stiles woke up the next morning, Derek was already gone. He checked his phone to find that he didn't have any network which made him groan and fall back onto the bed. He looked over at Derek's side and let out a louder groan thinking about how miserable and unlucky his life was. Here he was living with the man he's been in love with, for way to long, from the past 2 days, sleeping next to him, watching him do shirtless workouts PLUS dreaming about him WHILE sleep talking about it. Stiles hated his luck.

He finally got up after this self rant to see Derek, trying to get the snow out of the way, through the window. It had stopped snowing. He grabbed his jacket and ran down.

Derek wasn't a fan of snow. It made him feel all sticky and wet which is why when Stiles threw a snowball at Derek, he throw his shovel god knows where to chase a surprised Stiles.

Derek was obviously more faster than Stiles and that is why is it didn't take much time for Derek to pin a laughing Stiles to the ground and throw the surrounding snow all over Stiles' face.

"Ah! The big bad wolf wins! Okay stop!" He pleaded in between laughs. His jet black hair had chunks of snow in them which he ruffed out on Derek's face.

His laughter stopped abruptly as his heart beat rised because of their closeness. Derek sensed this and moved from on top of Stiles', but he didn't fail to notice Stiles' eyes move to his lips.

Derek got up and walked to where his shovel was as Stiles followed after a while.

"Show your expertise." Derek said, handing Stiles the spare shovel. Stiles just took the shovel and started working, surprising Derek.

After they managed to clear some of the snow from the road, they went back inside to have breakfast. The whole time Stiles didn't speak and Derek kept thinking about what had just happened.

After Derek finished washing the dishes, he found Stiles reading the novel he was reading earlier. He read it all day while Derek cleared the road. No words left Stiles' mouth apart from the single syllable replies he gave to Derek's questions. He smelt of shame and embarrassment and Derek didn't know what had caused this misery.

After dinner Derek lay in his bed as Stiles was downstairs, still reading that book. When he came up, he picked up one of the blankets and made his way towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I'll take the sofa today." And with that Stiles was out of the room.

Derek grabbed his phone and texted Lydia:

**TELL ME ABOUT YOUR TATTOO?**

After a while she replied:

**YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD LET ANYONE GET NEEDLES NEAR ME?**

Derek stared at his phone screen in confusion when-

"Derek!" Stiles' voice called from downstairs. Derek rushed downstairs as Stiles' voice became more hurried and louder.

Derek reached down to find a sleeping Stiles hugging on to his blanket, yelling his name. It was him. It was Derek who Stiles had been dreaming about. Not Lydia. And now Derek know that as he watching Stiles face moaning his name in pure ecstasy. He grabbed Stiles from the coller of his shirt and brought their lips together. Stiles' eyes opened wide as Derek kissed him. He shut his eyes again and kissed back as Derek pulled him as close as he could.

When they finally broke away to catch their breathes,

"That was better than I imagined and I have been imagining this for what seems like since the first time the sun rose-"

Derek kissed him again.

"You can shut me up like that more often when I talk."

"Shall we take this upstairs?"

"Yes please!"Stiles mumbled against Derek's smiling lips.


End file.
